<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>烟囱和城市 by Mota_gugugu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701194">烟囱和城市</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mota_gugugu/pseuds/Mota_gugugu'>Mota_gugugu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death, Dystopia, Other, Politics, R18g, Realistic, Science Fiction, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:46:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mota_gugugu/pseuds/Mota_gugugu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>情绪膨胀的产物，来源于某些绝望的思考、愤怒的安睡与清醒的无力感。<br/>如果你能从中似乎感受到了哪怕只有一丝丝我想要表达的东西，那都真是太好了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>烟囱和城市</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>再次提醒。<br/>本作品涉及大量暴力血腥内容，涉及大量压抑感氛围描写与消极情绪塑造，涉及与死亡、尸体、性侵害、政治压迫、劳动压榨有关的内容。<br/>如果您是心理承受能力较弱者，或有过与以上内容相关的创伤经历，请慎重选择是否继续进行阅读。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>腐绿色的城市上空，弥漫着紫色的烟。<br/>
混凝土堆砌的烟囱直径接近百米，庞大的工业怪物从市中心的地面拔地而起将天空捅破，像是插入阴道的男性生殖器一样源源不断地冒出浓烟。<br/>
这是城市文明的象征。<br/>
</p><p>连接在烟囱下面的高精尖科技成果是座巨型的焚化炉，工厂里的工人们双手掐住尸体僵硬的脖颈，用力将死人从铁制的矮小椭圆形拱门扔进永不枯竭的高温。双手在喉管前方烙下的紫色淤青会随着剩余的骨头灰烬一同飞上去为烟霾染色。<br/>
焚化炉燃烧所产生的能量是种深红色的铁锈味液体，它会流入发达的地下管道以保证全城人民的生活。部分液体会被运输进加工城主冕冠的珠宝匠商手里，部分液体会流入造纸厂成为孩子们在校时书写城主赞美信的纸张，更多的液体则会用来寻找下一个可以用的燃料——死人。<br/>
城市的治安是人们有目共睹的，在光耀至尊伟大永恒城主的统治下这里已经多年没有发生过任何一起恶性事件。城中不存在小偷、强奸犯或是杀人魔，从来没有尸体出现就意味着没有任何证据能证明有位市民真的遇害了。<br/>
人们只是在逐渐消失。<br/>
作为城市命脉的工厂内部却没有体现出多少科技文明的优越性来，这里的人密密麻麻的拥挤在一起像是工蚁被封闭在泥泞最深处的蚁穴，不过远比蚁穴要规矩得多。工厂里的人分为横竖两种排列方式，竖着站立的活人被挨挨挤挤地塞成矩形做工，横着躺倒的死人堆积成山作为今日的燃料。<br/>
不过人们依然得到了与他们辛勤劳作所匹配的奖赏，一块又一块巨型的液晶荧幕摆放在每位工人视线斜下方几厘米的距离。当他们跪下时，正好可以以一种虔诚的姿态祈求感化。城主的脸在红绿蓝三色光中无限放大，他洪亮而威震的声音在每个人的鼓膜敲击。“烟囱是至善至美的产物，”城主说，“它像是一朵献给天空的玫瑰，源源不断地散发出淡紫的馨香。”</p><p>女工是工厂里唯一的女人，这也是她名字的由来。天生的子宫缺陷和严重的面部疱疹使她既无法像其他正常女人那样成功完成自己圣洁的生育义务，也无法尽到取悦上层人的责任，只能流落到工厂去挣点活着的口粮。<br/>
有一天，在女工一边背诵“烟囱是至善至美的产物……”一边掐起新到燃料的脖子时，死人突然颤抖着伸出手轻轻碰了一下她按在脖颈处的手指。女工被吓呆了，她急忙拉住了旁边工人正要抓起下一个尸体的胳膊，“这个燃料会动！”女工惊叫道，“她好像是活的！”。正在劳作的工人们听闻迅速地围成一圈，细致的观察起这个还在动的燃料来。看样子这是个还没完全进入成熟期的年轻女孩，脸色是石膏般灰青惨白，她的下体和胸口处看起来受到了严重的损伤，差不多已经凝固的血一直淌到了脚踝。但她的唇瓣和手指还在微微颤抖，似乎是在做生命最后的挣扎。<br/>
“要拿她怎么办？”工人们见状纷纷低声讨论起来，活着的尸体也能被作为燃料为城市提供养分吗？如果不将她扔进焚化炉，那今日出现的这一块能量空缺由谁来承担？又由谁来对消失的能源负责？<br/>
合计了几分钟，工人们最后还是统一了观点。“既然尸体是燃料，就注定是用来供养整座城市的。虽然这具尸体是活的，但是她燃烧并为城市供能的作用也不该因此改变。”他们说。<br/>
这一圈兜兜转转下来，这个活尸体的女孩最终还是回到了女工手里。她与左右的工人一起喊着新时代劳动号子，狠狠揪住女孩天鹅般纤细的颈将她丢入了焚化炉。<br/>
女工看见女孩的身体颤抖着，然后在被热浪吞噬的瞬间发出了一声极其惨烈的尖叫。<br/>
这声尖叫像是根尖锐的粗螺丝一下子敲钉在了女工的心头，使她突然感到心悸了起来。她吓得连忙跪下跟着屏幕里的城主又背诵了一遍“烟囱是至善至美的产物……”，这股异样才慢慢消失，女工也继续一如往常地忙着焚烧去了。</p><p>钢筋水泥的烟囱仍旧在市中心直入云霄，大股大股的浓紫色从巨型的圆口喷射到腐绿色的天空里。<br/>
像是一支穿透了喉管的枪。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>